lion_kinglion_guardfandomcom-20200214-history
Kion
Kion (pronounced "Kye-on") is the son and youngest child of Simba and Nala, the younger brother of Kiara, and the main protagonist of The Lion Guard, a movie and television series inspired by The Lion King. As the second born child of the Lion King, Kion serves as leader of the Lion Guard, a team of animals who protect the Pride Lands and defend the Circle of Life. He is the fiercest member of the team. Background Personality Kion is described as one who "defies tradition", as he has assembled a guard that consists of creatures other than lions. In this way, he is open to other species and willing to give underdogs a chance at making a difference. He also shows signs of being level-headed, such as being reluctant to enter the Outlands, possibly due to the danger of it or his father's rule about not entering it. He is also brave but at the same time cautious. In some ways, he too shows the makings of a great ruler. He wants to be a great guardian of the jungle, but he doesn't want to end up like his great-uncle Scar. Unlike his father when he was a child, Kion is a stickler for rules and quite mature for his age, as he takes his duties as the Prince of the Pride Lands, and the leader of the Lion Guard very seriously, far more then his sister Kiara does with her duties. When off duty, he is playful, cheerful, carefree, and laid back. Like his paternal grandfather Mufasa, Kion is a firm believer in the Circle of Life and is wary of anyone who treats it like a joke like the Hyena Clan and was initially prejudiced against the Outlanders due to this; however, after his encounter withJasiri, he realized that not all Outlanders are bad. Kion is willing to give strangers a chance, but it is never to the point of being naïve. Physical Appearance Kion bears a striking resemblance to his father Simba when he was a cub. Small and lithe, Kion is in good shape, bearing slight shoulders, pronounced chest and a moderately well-muscled build. His fur is light gold (which is resulted by Simba's gold fur mixing with Nala's tawny shades), while his muzzle, paws, and underbelly are all lighter in color. Although his lower eye shades are also light, his upper eye shades are chestnut. He has light brown eyes and a maroon nose. His most distinctive features are his ear rims (which were inherited from his father (who lost them when he became a young adult) and paternal grandmother) and a tuft of red fur on his head that is the beginnings of his mane. Unlike cub Simba's tuft, it is swept back in a style similar to that of his great-uncle Scar's. Kion has a mark on one shoulder in the shape of a lion's head, and bears spots on the backs of his lower front and back legs. The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Kion and his best friend, Bunga are playing on Pride Rock, where Kion's father, the ruler of the Pride Lands, Simba, is teaching his daughter Kiara about her future as queen of the Pride Lands. Kion and Bunga's game of Baobab Ball get in the way of his lesson, much to his sister's irritance. After Simba points out the importance of the lessons, the two take their fun into the Pride Lands to avoid further disturbance the two continue their playing their game of baobab across the plains, but soon the Baobab rolls off into the Outlands. Kion is hesitant to go down, since his father strictly prohibited him from venturing there. Bunga, on the other hand, has no fear of the Outlands, and gladly leaps down. However, shortly after reclaiming the fruit, two hyenas - Cheezi and Chungu - grab Bunga, and plan to hand him over to their leader, Janja, for his lunch. Worried for his friend's safety, Kion lets loose a huge roar, which leaves the hyenas in shock, and giving Bunga a chance to climb back to safety. Bunga is curious as to how his friend produced such a roar, and Kion admits that he doesn't know how. Meanwhile, Simba and Rafiki overhear the Roar. Simba at first does not believe that his son is ready, with him being a cub still. Kion and Bunga then arrive back at Pride Rock. Simba and Rafiki lead them both to a secret lair hidden within Pride Rock- The Lair of the Lion Guard. Simba explains to his son that his great uncle possessed the Roar of the Elders, and that he lost it by using it for evil by destroying his Guard. He also explains that it is now his turn to lead the guard, and that he must assemble the fiercest, bravest, fastest, strongest and keenest of sight. Kion doesn't hesitate to begin his mission, and immediately selects his friend Bunga, claiming that he doesn't know anyone braver than him. As Bunga rushes to tell his uncles, a vulture named Mzingo overhears the news of a new Lion Guard, and relays the news on to Janja, the leader of the hyenas. The pair concoct a scheme to take down as many animals as they can before the new Lion Guard is formed, starting that same day. Meanwhile, Kion has assembled a group which he believes best fit the criteria for being a member of the Lion Guard. This includes Fulithe cheetah, Beshte the hippopotamus and Ono the egret. Fuli wishes to see the fiercest member, to which Bunga encourages his friend to show her the roar. Kion is hesitant, as he does not wish to abuse his power like Scar. However, when he attempts to use it just for this occasion, all he can manage is a tiny squeak. Simba then arrives to see the new Guard, but soon tells Kion that the Lion Guard has always been made of lions. Kion, needing to be alone, wanders around the Pride Lands. A voice calls him from the clouds, and Kion peers up to see his grandfather, Mufasa there. Kion conveys his concerns to the King of the Past, believing that he is not ready for the responsibility yet, as well as his fear of turning out like Scar. Mufasa tells Kion to believe in himself, and promises to watch over him, before vanishing. Bunga calls Kion, and tells him that the hyenas are attacking the gazelle. Kion and Bunga then rush off to find the rest of the Lion Guard. Once they are all together, Kion places his paw on each of his friend's shoulders, to give them the Mark of the Lion Guard. The Guard quietly make their way down to the gazelle's grazing grounds, before launching a surprise attack with Kion at the front of the group. With Ono taking care of Mzingo, the rest of the group focus on the hyenas. The hyenas soon start to make a desperate retreat. Simba, Nala, Tiifu and Rafiki arrive just in time to see the new Lion Guard chase the hyenas away. Although they assume that their work is done, it turns out that his sister Kiara is still in danger. Kion quickly starts to wonder what they could do, though Bunga soon tells him that he can deal with it, along with Fuli. Kion tells Ono to go find Kiara, which he does so. Bunga manages to clear the gazelles away with a giant fart, rescuing Kiara in the process With Kiara safe, the Lion Guard approaches Janja's clan. As Janja taunts Kion, the lion cub makes it clear that the Lion Guard is there to defend the Pride Lands. He lets out the Roar of the Elders, and the hyenas scramble back to the Outlands. After witnessing the whole event, Rafiki assures Simba that he is ready. As Kion and his Guard rush back to Pride Rock, Simba is happy to accept the new Lion Guard, acknowledging that it is now their time. The Lion Guard In this series, which takes place after the film, Kion continues to lead The Lion Guard and battles against Janja and his clan, along with another antagonistic animals, such as Makuu the crocodile and his float, Reirei the jackal and her pack and Zira and her pride The Outsiders (whom Kiara met in The Lion King II: Simba's Pride). In the second season, Kion and The Lion Guard battle the spirit of Scar and his army (which is made up of Janja's clan, Reirei's pack, Kiburi's float and a cobra named Ushari). In the third season, Kion and The Lion Guard leave the Pride Lands to search for the Tree of Life after being injured in the final battle against Scar. Powers and Abilities Powers * Roar of the Elders: Kion possesses the Roar of the Elders. When he uses the Roar of the Elders, all the ancient lion kings roar along with him, instilling real power in the roar. With this roar he has flattened plains, held floods back and torn down rock-slides. Abilities * High-Level Intellect/Skilled Tactician/Leader: Kion is highly intelligent for his age, as the new leader of the Lion Guard, he is a capable leader and tactician. * Skilled Combatant: As the new leader of the Lion Guard, Kion is a capable fighter. He is able to hold his own against Janja and his clan for long periods of time. * Animal Strength: Kion is the second strongest member of the Lion Guard; his strength is shown to be greater than Janja's as he is able to paw swipe the hyena backward several feet. * Animal Speed: Kion is the third fastest member of the Lion Guard, but he is considered to be the second fastest of runner. * Animal Eyesight: Kion has the second best eyesight in the Lion Guard. * Animal Stamina: Kion is able to run or fight for long periods of time. * Animal Endurance: Kion is able to endure hits from Janja. Family Father - Simba Mother - Nala Sister - Kiara Grandfathers - Mufasa and Nala's Father Grandmothers - Sarabi and Sarafina Great-Uncle - Scar Brother-in-Law - Kovu, Vitani and Nuka Mate - Rani Trivia * Kion is the second-born cub of Simba and Nala, after Kiara, who is his only official sibling. * Interestingly, all of Simba's children's names begin with "K" (Kopa, Kiara, Kion). * He resembles his unoffical brother Kopa. * The mark on his shoulder used to be a paw print, but a sizzle reel showed that this was swapped out for the current lion head. * Kion is not the first second born child of the Lion King to take on the role of leader of the Lion Guard, as his great uncle Scar was leader of the Lion Guard before the events of the first film, but he tried to use his power to overthrow Mufasa. However, when the rest of the Lion Guard refused to help him, Scar furiously used the Roar of the Elders to destroy them, and because he used his powers for evil, Scar lost his Roar of the Elders. * It is currently unknown what the age gap between Kion and Kiara is. Whether they are twins (with Kiara being the elder twin) or they were born a few months apart from each other, it has not yet been confirmed. * His catchphrase "Hevi Kabisa" translates to "Totally Intense". Category:Characters Category:Lions Category:Male Characters Category:The Lion Guard Members Category:Pride Landers Category:Siblings Category:Royalty Category:Leaders Category:Mammals Category:Felines Category:Young Animals Category:Protagonists Category:Characters from The Lion Guard Category:The Lion Guard Characters